


Cookies

by FaustusianSutcliff



Series: Tumblr [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Baking, Domestic, fighting over cookies, tony likes to bake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 11:53:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10741185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaustusianSutcliff/pseuds/FaustusianSutcliff
Summary: When Tony bakes cookies, it's every man for himself





	Cookies

When Bucky walked into the kitchen, he was not expecting the scene in front of him. Steve had Clint in a choke hold, Bruce was sitting on Thor’s shoulders while the Norse god was holding Natasha at arms length and Tony? Tony was stirring a bowl of cooking dough. Or at least that’s what Bucky assumed as Tony dropped a handful of cranberries into the batter. 

“Yes!” Bruce grinned. “I win losers.” 

Clint whined and shoved Steve off of him. “Damn it. You already made a cranberry batch last time.” 

“Yeah well, Brucie bear didn’t get on my nerves this week,” Tony shrugged. “Maybe I’ll be nice and make walnut with white chocolate chips after.” 

Bruce got down from Thor’s shoulders and smiled as he swiped some dough with a small spoon. “I never get on your nerves.” 

“That’s why you’re my favorite,” Tony smiled. 

“Mom’s aren’t supposed to have favorites,” Clint pointed out. 

“Of course we do,” Tony snorted. “We just lie about it, but we all have our favorites. Just like dad’s.” He winked at Steve. 

Clint looked between the two of him before his gaze settled on Steve. “So...who’s your favorite then?” 

“Natasha,” Steve answered. 

Clint sputtered. 

“Dude, that’s cold,” Bucky said. “I thought I was your favorite.” 

“I can have more than one favorite,” Steve replied. 

Tony started dropping globs of cookie down on the baking tray and turned to make sure the oven was on. He put two trays of cookies in the oven and set the timer. 

“Welp, Natasha was gonna show me this new move so we’ll be going now,” Clint said as he and Natasha back tracked out of the kitchen. 

Bruce and Thor came up with their own half hearted excuse and which left Steve, Bucky and Tony. 

“I just remembered Fury wanted to meet with me about something. Sorry,” Steve gave Tony an apologetic smile and grabbed a few already baked cookies and left the kitchen. 

“My ma would've rapped my knuckles for that,” Bucky chuckled. 

Tony shrugged and smiled a bit. “I don't mind.” He grabbed a sponge from the sink and started to wipe down the counters. Bucky dumped the dirty dishes in the sink and started to wash them. 

“I didn't know you could bake,” Bucky said. 

“Just around the holidays,” Tony shrugged. “It's one of things Jarvis and my mom taught me before they died. Pepper always complained she went up two dress sizes every Christmas and Rhodey likes to use the extra’s as good reinforcement with the new recruits. I mean, I personally don't think they're fight worthy. They're just cookies.” 

“Apparently they're exceptional cookies,” Bucky replied. “My mom used to make me chocolate chip cookies. The chocolate would melt in your mouth. Always hated having to share them though. Even with Stevie.” 

Tony smiled. “My mom's specialty was sugar cookies that looked like the family. I always ate the head off the one that looked like my dad much to mom's dismay.” 

Bucky laughed a little. “Yeah?” 

“Yep...I was uh thinking about doing that this year. For the team. Everyone can decorate their own cookie to look like themselves. Unless you think that's to cheesy.” 

“I think that's a great idea,” Bucky smiled. “You need any help?” 

“Help? Nah,” Tony shook his head and cleared his throat awkwardly. “But I wouldn't say no to the company.”

“I can do that,” Bucky nodded. 

It was awkward at first, Tony wasn't used to people being in the kitchen with him while he baked but Bucky took it in stride. He watched Tony, and they talked about everything and nothing. 

Bucky talked about Hydra and certain things he could remember. It came easier with Tony. He didn't have this look like Bucky was a kicked puppy and he talked about his own issues. 

Hours had passed before the rest of the team started to trickle back into the kitchen. 

“Smells good,” Clint said. He sat next to Bucky and reached for the cookies Tony had just taken out of the oven. 

Bucky smacked his hand away. “Not yet.” 

Clint pouted. “Rude.” 

“You have to wait for them to cool off,” Bucky replied. “And then we’re going to decorate them.”

“Decorate?” Steve asked. 

“I made sugar cookie people and you're all going to decorate one to look like you. Bucky and I already made ours,” Tony said. 

He showed them the two cookies. One looked like Iron man and the other looked like Bucky. Tony carried the cookies out to the dining room where there was frosting and other cookie decorating things on the dining room table. 

Bruce and Thor were already sitting at the table and Natasha joined them with Steve trailing behind her. 

“Can we eat them after?” Clint asked. 

“Yes you can eat them after,” Tony answered. He rolled his eyes and Clint sat down next to Natasha. “Bucky’s going to facilitate while I finish up the rest of the cookies.” 

He walked back to the kitchen and took out the batch of chocolate chip he made when Bucky wasn't looking.

“Tony you're missing out,” Bruce called from the dining room. 

“Hold on a second,” Tony replied. 

He put the cookies on a plate and carried them out. 

“My cookies feels suddenly inferior next to Captain America cookie,” Bucky said. He looked at Tony over his shoulder and saw the plate of chocolate chip cookies. 

“Uh...These are for you,” Tony said blushing slightly. “I doubt they're gonna be like your mom’s…or good for that matter. I’ve never made chocolate chip before.” 

“I’ll be the judge of that,” Bucky said picking up a cookie. 

Tony watched him take a bite and Bucky’s eyes widened slightly. 

“Holy fuck, these are amazing,” he blinked. 

“You don’t have to lie to make me feel better,” Tony replied. 

“I’m not, these are really good,” Bucky smiled. 

“I want to try one,” Steve said. 

“Back off Roger’s,” Bucky replied holding the plate of cookies to his chest. “Tony made these for me...right?” 

Tony nodded. “Yeah.” 

Bucky leaned down and kissed Tony’s cheek. “This is why he’s my favorite.” 

**Author's Note:**

> It's nice to have a little fluff once and awhile :)
> 
> You can request here: http://captainlilyuniverseworld.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
